Random Acts of Insanity
by xxxrandom13xxx
Summary: Rose Weasley has a relevation one day: Her life is boring. What will happen when she makes a list of things she can do to turn her life around in only a few days? ONESHOT


**AN: This is written by me (Alexis) and a group of friends.**

**Disclaimer: again..if Harry Potter was mine and not J.K. Rowlings, I would be married to Scorpius, Lillian would be Married to Al, Sara would be married to James, John would be married to Lily (II), and last of all Patrick would be laughing at our insanity...which he already is..but still..**

Random Acts of Insanity

It had happened one day just like any other. Rose had been sitting in the common room, writing her Transfiguration essay on the properties of changing single chairs into sofas, when the thought had struck her like a lightning bolt.

Rose Weasley was bored with her life.

The more she thought about it the clearer it became. In all of her five years here at Hogwarts she'd never had a boyfriend—heck she'd barely even thought about it—and her only friends were either the people she studied with all day or the gossipy gigglers she roomed with. Now she considered it she was often called nicknames like 'Teachers Pet', 'Library Girl', and 'Bookworm'. Suddenly these seemed infuriating.

Rose snapped her books shut and cleaned up her parchment with an expression of horror on her face. She must be the most boring, hated girl in school. She began to pace. Her cousins had tried to help, she realized, but she had pushed them away until they'd given up. The schedule she followed was one of uttermost strictness, but Rose now saw that it was tedious and dull. _Wake up, eat, classes, eat, classes, library, homework, eat, homework, sleep, repeat x forever. _

It wasn't possible that she had missed the last Hogsmeade trip was it? But no, it was true! She recalled her cousin Lily trying to yank the book away from her nose, but Rose had resisted and ended up yelling in Lily's face until she left in tears. Rose buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what was going on around the school and who was dating who and when and where and, though she'd never cared before it was suddenly very important!

Rose stopped in the middle of the common room and tried to get her bearings. What day was it? What month? Where was everybody? She realized she was the only one left awake and all alone save for the ever burning fire crackling loudly in the hearth. Well it was only ever burning in winter. Wait! Winter! That meant it had to be December, because she knew Christmas hadn't passed yet…had it? No, no, it couldn't have. It was the fifteenth-a Tuesday. That meant that there was still time to fix this before Christmas.

Yes, she, Rose Weasley, was no longer going to be the aloof, bookworm, who grew up to be an old maid. No, she had a plan, she was going to live a little—a lot—and it started tomorrow. With a determined huff she put all of her books in her bag and stomped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Watch out Hogwarts, she thought, the Rose had come to life.

xxXxx

Rose's plan was to begin the next day as a whole new person. Old Rose would be no more and New Rose was here. She had stayed up writing a list of things to change about herself. She couldn't just slowly change though; people wouldn't notice it. She had to do something big, something extreme, something major, which would totally change everyone's opinion of her. That was why she had written the Random Acts of Insanity. This whole thing had been so sudden that Rose had deduced that she was insane. But that was okay, because New Rose could be insane so long as it was within reason.

The list was made up of completely random things she could do to turn her life around. The first one began on December 16th (the day after her revelation for those of you who didn't catch that) and it was hopefully going to give the RAI a kick start.

_#1. Dress for success_

The next morning Rose was up at five am to get ready. It would take a while because she'd very rarely ever done anything like this and never to this extreme, but she had a plan and she was going with it. The first thing she did was find clothes. Memories of her friends urging her to dress up in something cute for once came flashing back and she was positive that they wouldn't mind her borrowing some clothes. Green blouse? Check. Designer jeans? Check. Matching flats and headband? Check. Now, on to hair and makeup!

Much later, she took one last glance in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't done half bad. It had taken her quite a while, but the finished product looked nothing like the old Rose, which was a good thing.

In her recent flashbacks of things she'd missed out on she had thought of the times her cousins had tried to convince her to get a boyfriend because she was totally 'on the hot list' to all the guys in Hogwarts. That had meant nothing before, but now…well it didn't matter either, because even if she hadn't been before she would be now. Mascara, eye-shadow and lipstick can do wonders. Add some eyeliner, blush, hair curlers and product, and neatly shaped eyebrows to the mix and it's like a new person.

With a newfound confidence (and _without_ a book) Rose walked out of the dormitory and to the stairs. She really thought someone should be playing catchy theme music as she came down in slow motion. After all a transformation had occurred! Suddenly Rose realized that she could indeed do just that—she was a witch with a wand that would play music if she told it to. After all, you don't read every book in the Hogwarts library and learn nothing.

"_Mosendia._" She whispered, and slow dramatic music began to play as she smirked and began her entrance into the common room. This was definitely not something Old Rose would have done. Old Rose would have ignored everyone and walked straight past them with a textbook practically glued to her face, trying to be inconspicuous. Haha, in your face Old Rose.

The music startled those who were sitting in the common room at the time. Albus, Lily, Fred, and Lucy were some of them and they all were curious as to why music was suddenly playing from the girl's dormitory staircase. In a moment they found out.

Rose had an elegant, almost shy, half smile on her face as she entered the scene. Jaws dropped and eyes widened to the point of permanent damage as people merely stared. At first no one could figure out who the strange new girl coming from the dorms was. Then Lily managed to choke out, "_Rose?_"

The music stopped when Rose stepped off the stairs and she ran over to hug her cousins. "Good morning! Hey Lily, when is the next Hogsmeade weekend? I'm _dying_ to go shopping. Hellooo? Lily? Al? Anyone?"

Lily's voice was a scared whisper, "Um…this Saturday…" Rose felt like she was in a glass case on display and it was very odd. She felt a little bit shy and started to shrink back. Sensing that someone needed to say something or Rose might just evaporate from the tension, Al spoke.

"He-ahem, hey Rose…we're um, going to go to breakfast…do you want to come?" He asked hesitantly. She never ate with her family and usually sat as far as possible away from them. Al was rewarded with a grin as Rose linked her arm with his (probably for support as her legs had almost given out under the pressure of so many stares, but she wouldn't tell him that) and led the way out of the common room. Behind her a flock of students with a very strange expression on their faces followed.

Breakfast passed uneventfully. Well if you call every student in Hogwarts staring at you either curiously, freaked out, blown away, or horrified (Rose's "friends") then, yes very uneventful. It was class however that really threw people off. Care of Magical Creatures was first and after it many people were wondering who this person was and what they had done to Rose Weasley. Shall we recap? Certainly.

"Alright everyone settle down." Professor Grubbly-Plank was trying to get the students under control. Some of the Slytherins were cheering on Scorpius Malfoy as he ever so smoothly balanced on a fence railing and walked across it. The Gryffindors looked on with disgust at the sight. Old Rose would have just ignored it and paid her attention to their teacher. New Rose…not so much.

With a smirk Rose whispered, "Watch this," to Albus. "_Confundus._" She pointed her wand at the blonde Slytherin show off. That was all it took. One foot slipped and Scorpius fell. But he didn't fall off. He fell down.

A harsh intake of breath was heard by everyone as the not-so-cocky-anymore Slytherin boy's face contorted in pain. Rose merely smirked and blew on the tip of her wand. That was when someone snickered. Then all of the Gryffindors were rolling on the in hysterics and all the Slytherins were having trouble holding back their laughter. Scorpius merely groaned in pain and made eye contact with Rose who raised an eyebrow innocently as he glared at her. She mentally crossed one of her ten items off of her list.

_#5: Disrupt class by hexing someone. _

A few minutes later Scorpius had been taken to the Hospital Wing and the professor was getting on with the lesson.

"Okay class, erm, now that we're all focusing. Today we're going to be discussing a very well known creature that I am going to describe to see if you can guess. Alright now it is very suspicious and only takes a liking to certain people. It has spots and lots of hair. What is it?"

Very innocently Rose raised her hand. Old Rose was trying to resurface and say, 'The correct answer is a kneazle and kneazles can be very aggressive so they are not allowed as normal household pets unless they are interbred with another species.' However Old Rose was now nonexistent. New Rose was picked instantly, because the poor professor did not know that Old Rose was gone.

"Is it Professor Jenkins sir?" This sent a ripple of laughter through the students. Professor Jenkins was a small weedy man who had a strong dislike of Gryffindors and was very old and covered with spots. He had taken over as Slytherin head of house recently.

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked shocked for a moment before she recovered. "Er, no, Miss Weasley, it most definitely is not. Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher. Does anyone else know the answer? Well it's a kneazle…"

Rose knew the looks she was getting were now of uttermost confusion, but she calmly took a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, opened it and made a swift mark through some words.

_#8: Insult a teacher. _

By the end of the day Rose had only crossed one more thing off her list and that was _#3: Don't go into the library for one whole day. _Madam Pince had actually come to see her that evening to make sure she was well. Rose _always_ went to the library after the classes unless she was sick, injured or dying.

There was only one more that Rose wanted to accomplish before she went to sleep that night. At exactly eleven-o-clock Rose snuck up to the boy's dorm. She needed two things for this one: A witness and a cloak.

"Al, Al, wake up Al!" She shook her cousin as he groggily murmured something that sounded very much like 'Iwannaponymommy…'

Giggling Rose shoved him out of bed. He woke with a start and would have yelled if Rose hadn't jumped him and slapped her hand over his mouth. Funny…Old Rose wouldn't have come near the boy's dorm or have been caught dead sitting on her cousin. But New Rose had a plan and she was sticking to it.

"Shut it Al, it's me, Rose. Now, I need you to get out that invisibility cloak that Uncle Harry gave you. We are gonna sneak out tonight."

Al gave her a weird look before he decided. "You've gone completely mental."

"Took you long enough to figure that one out. Now come on, I need a midnight snack like you wouldn't believe." He sighed, realizing that he would get no sleep until he went with her. Trudging over to his trunk and rubbing his eyes he yawned as he pulled out the long silver cloak he'd gotten for his birthday four years ago.

Rose's blue eyes glinted in the moonlight as she smiled mischievously at Al. "Come on, we're going to the kitchens." With that they snuck out of the tower.

This wasn't anything new to Albus, because he'd snuck out many times with James, before. However Rose was not herself and he was beginning to get worried. As they silently pushed open the door to the kitchens he grabbed her arm.

"Rose, what's going on? For the past five years you've insulted me, ignored Lily, followed all the rules and been a right stuck up snob. Now, I'd love to believe that you actually have opened your eyes and realized that there are other people in the world, but I can't help being a little bit skeptical. Are you sure that you haven't been recently put under a spell?"

Thrown off by his words Rose realized that he was right. She had been more of a git than Malfoy and that was saying something. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked straight at Al's concerned, doubtful expression.

"I don't know what to say, Al. I've been an awful friend and cousin these past few years and I only just figured it out. I've been boring, mean, and a ridiculous prat and I'm so sorry. I'm trying to make up for all of the fun I've missed over the years and also change people's opinions of me so I won't be the stuck up bookworm anymore."

Al grinned and his green eyes gleamed roguishly. "Well, I think I may be able to help with that. Come on." Forgetting about a snack Rose followed him eagerly, excitement building as they crept towards Great Hall.

xxXxx

The next morning breakfast was not uneventful. In fact it was anything but. As students poured in to sit at their tables they stopped to gawk at the words on the wall which read, 'ROSE WEASLEY IS NOT A STUCK UP BOOKWORM.' The professors were trying frantically to get the glowing paint to disappear, but nothing seemed to work.

"That's what happens when you use Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products." Al whispered to Rose as they entered the dining hall. A very angry McGonagall stormed up to them.

"Rose Weasley, what is the meaning of this?! Did you write that on the wall?"

With a completely serious face Rose replied. "I can solemnly swear that I did not write that on the wall. And I couldn't tell you who'd done it if I wanted to." It was true at least. She had only held the bucket of WWW's Everlasting Radiant Red Paint and she had put a binding spell on herself so that she could not say who had done the actual painting.

McGonagall glared at her and Al who stood there looking innocent—or trying to. They both collapsed into chortles of laughter at her retreating back and sat down.

_#2: Sneak out after curfew-_check!

The Potters and Weasley's all laughed for a while over the prank. After getting back to Gryffindor Tower the previous night Al and Rose had been confronted by a large crowd of rather peeved cousins. Some were peeved about them sneaking out and others were peeved about not being invited, but they were all very peeved indeed.

After a few explanations and a very heartfelt apology from Rose, the whole clan headed off to bed and woke up the next morning feeling happier than they had in a while. Now they sat at their table—all together—and made jokes and teased like there was no tomorrow. They did have a lot of time to make up for on Rose's part though, so it was understandable.

Rose leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and showed her family the Random Acts of Insanity. They instantly took to the idea.

"How about we do number six this afternoon and number nine should follow if you get yourself caught." Fred suggested.

Lily snorted. "No, she can't do that yet, because she has to do number four. It's the easiest you know."

Rose shook her head, "Not the easiest for me…I don't fly."

"I'll take you on my broom then." Al chimed in. "Just seeing you off the ground will be a right shocker anyway."

"It's settled then." Lily said. "Right after Charms you two have got a free period right? Good. Go then, because the Slytherins have Quidditch practice and they'll be so surprised it might throw them off their game." She smirked. "Oh, and Rose? Wear something pretty so Malfoy gets distracted and falls off his broom."

They all laughed and Rose took out her pen and crossed off another one.

_#4: Ride a broom around Hogwarts. _

xxXxx

"Alright, hold my waist and don't let go, which shouldn't be a problem, and if you want me to stop you're going to have to yell because the wind will carry your voice away if you don't. Oh and one more rule: Don't even think about closing your eyes—I'll know, so don't do it." Al grinned impishly at Rose. "Aw, don't be scared Rosie, you'll be fine."

Rose had gone deathly white and was looking at the broomstick like it was a blast ended skrewt. With a set jaw she climbed on behind Al and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

He gasped. "A bit looser, cuz, I can't breathe." Rose lessened her grip and almost shut her eyes as her cousin kicked off from the ground.

Biting her lip, Rose removed her face from Al's back and took a look around. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as she looked at Hogwarts from a bird's eye view. Al chuckled at her happy sighs.

"Breathtaking isn't it? And to think you've been missing it all these years." For that comment he received a punch in the back and a grumpy sound from behind him. Laughing he sped off toward the Quidditch pitch.

It was an odd sight to see Quidditch from the same view as the players. Rose and Al hovered above the players, just out of range of being 'in the way'. They circled for a while and Al explained some of the basics to Rose and she found out that she very much enjoyed watching the game. She'd never gone to any of the games before and resolutely decided that she'd never miss another one.

"Hey, look, it's the teacher's pet! She's on a broom!" One of the Slytherins called out. In astonishment the others looked up to see the unheard of occurrence. The winter wind was blowing Rose's hair around her face prettily and her cheeks were fit to match her name as she waved down to the players below.

Malfoy had an odd expression on his face and was so focused that he didn't even notice the bludger. Until it had hit him of course.

Rose giggled and Al took them both down to the ground. They'd caused enough havoc to ruin that practice. When they landed Rose jumped off and hugged her cousin tightly.

"That was the most fun I've ever had, Al." She marveled.

Al smirked. "Whoa now Rose, I'm your cousin, don't go getting any ideas." She smacked his shoulder.

"Pervert. Hmph." She scowled, but then became thoughtful. "Alright, how about we do number ten later in Potions? After all, number ten is _'Deliberately do a potion the wrong way.'_" He readily agreed and they chatted amiably all the way back to Hogwarts.

Two hours later they were partnered up at a desk where they were supposed to be working on a Calming Draught. They were following the instructions alright…backwards.

"Okay, the recipe says to add three pieces of Boomslang Skin and then stir four times in alternating directions starting clockwise, after which we are supposed to add Sneezewort and Powdered Moonstone." Al read off the directions in order.

Rose added them in backwards. "Three tablespoons of Powdered Moonstone, two ounces of Sneezewort, stir four times, starting counter-clockwise, then three pieces of Boomslang skin. What next?"

With a devious grin Al replied, "We wait." And so they did. Soon their potion had turned a very angry red, when it was supposed to be mint green. It began to boil suspiciously and oddly enough it started to rumble and shake the cauldron. The cousin's eyes grew wide and as one they yelled. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" They ducked in the nick of time and the red potion flew everywhere. It landed on some people's clothes, and some people's bags, but a large glob of it landed right smack in the middle of Scorpius Malfoy's hair.

His hair started to sizzle and burn and in a second it had caught on fire. His partner stood and pointed his wand. "Aguamenti!" The fire was out, but all over the room people were doing the same spell to their books, clothes, and etcetera. Malfoy was escorted to the Hospital Wing for the third time in three days.

Professor Jenkins (yes he taught potions) came storming over to the both of them. "What is the meaning of this?! Didn't you read the instructions?! What happened?!"

Thinking quickly Rose came up with an excuse, "Uh, I'm dyslexic and I, uh, read the ingredients wrong…" The professor didn't buy it, but he had no proof.

Glaring at the two unfortunate students he snapped, "Thirty points from Gryffindor and get a tutor!" With that he stalked up to his desk. Rose and Al got a Troll for that assignment, but it didn't matter as they had all gotten a good laugh out of a normally dreadful class.

Rose crossed out one more of the items on the list and turned to face the others. "There's one more I want to do today. I want to do number seven." An audible gasp came from the others.

Lily bravely stepped forward and took Rose's hand. "I'm coming with you."

Al put his hand into the middle on top of theirs, "I'm in."

Fred's hand joined the small hand cluster, "Me too."

Soon Lucy, Hugo, and Roxy were in on it.

Rose sealed the deal with a few choice words. "Okay I'll cross it off tonight. Number seven: Go into the Forbidden Forest-check."

xxXxx

Hands shaking and hearts racing, seven Hogwarts students stood at the edge of the forest, looking into the darkness within. It was the middle of the afternoon and classes had just ended, but the forest was always dark.

Rose stepped forward confidently, and then hesitated. Lily grasped her hand and spoke softly, "My dad went in here a dozen times with your parents. If they had the guts, we can too." These words encouraged them all and soon they were creeping through the trees, trying not to make noise.

Fred broke the silence by asking the question that had bugged him for a while. "Uh, Rose? What exactly are we here for?"

She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. "I actually don't really know. My parents always told us about how adventure just kinda found them in here. But honestly I—" She was cut off by Al's hand over her mouth.

They were deep into the woods now and he motioned for the others to be silent as he pointed into the heart of the forest. Standing there, reflecting light from nowhere was a unicorn. It was awe inspiring as it shook its mane and pawed the ground. Then it turned to look at the children and the sheer magnificence of its eyes made it impossible to stare the beast down.

Suddenly, it was gone. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, Rose grinned. "Alright, we can go back to school now." The others were awe struck as well and simply nodded. They would never forget what they had seen.

As they emerged from the dark woods the bright sunlight reflecting off the lake hit them in full force. They squinted as they tried to see where they were going. After much stumbling around and bumping into each other, because of the black spots swimming in front of their eyes, the cousins decided to sit around the lake. They sat there until the sun began to set and their shadows stretched across the lake.

When they finally stood up to leave, Rose yawned immensely as did Lily. Roxy snorted at them, but Al and Hugo quickly picked their respective cousins up on their backs as they walked back to Hogwarts in the chilly evening air.

The common room was the perfect place to warm up and discuss Rose's next plan. She had two things left on her list.

_#6: Play a prank on Filch_

_#9: Get a detention _

Lily was curled up on a couch and the boys were playing exploding snap whilst they conversed with Rose.

"Why do you _want_ a detention again Rose?" Hugo was incredulous. He'd had his fair share of detentions and they were never any fun.

Rose was snuggled under a blanket, rubbing at her eyes as she responded. "Because then I can prove that I'm not stuck up and I'm just as fun as everybody else. Besides I actually don't want to go through all of my years here with not one detention. It just seems…goody goody, you know?"

Hugo sighed, "Whatever. Youch!" He had lost the game. Al chuckled and turned to Rose. "Well then Rosie, what do you have in mind for Filch?" The janitor did not seem to ever want to leave the school and the students were all positive he took some kind of immortality potion, because he just kept on living. The best way to get around this nuisance was to prank him.

Rose grinned and sat up straighter. "Well…what if we turned his hair pink?"

Al snorted, "That would be funny alright, but we need to pair it with something else…I know." The three leant in and in whispered tones planned their prank for after dinner.

xxXxx

"He's coming! Quick hide!" Rose and Al ducked into an alcove as Filch came closer. They were the only two doing this mission-er-prank. The trap had been set up and then Filch had been informed that there was a dirty tapestry on the fourth floor. Grumbling he'd made his way up and was now merely feet away from their snare.

"Stupid kids, can't keep their dirty hands off my clean tapestries…" Filch muttered under his breath as he walked on. Then he stopped. A small paper was lying on the ground. The janitor read it and discovered that it said _Filch is coming, hide behind the tapestry or he'll see you!_ Grinning wickedly Filch walked up to the nearest tapestry and yanked it to the side. He was not expecting what he got.

"Aaaargh!" Two students jumped out at him and instantly began wrapping him in wrapping paper. One of them had cast _petrificus totalus_ on him and the other was now putting a bow on his head. Then the red haired one said a spell and Christmas music started to play. For a finishing touch they both took out their wands and prepared to spray his hair pink.

Unfortunately for them at that exact moment two people came around the corner and ended up right in front of Filch. It was Madame Pomfrey and Scorpius Malfoy. Both of whom suddenly had very, very pink hair.

Madame Pomfrey spluttered. "Detention! Detention for you both! You and you will be scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate!" The Gryffindors sheepishly looked at her trying not to laugh. She grabbed their arms and marched them off lecturing loudly as she went. No one noticed Scorpius pick up the piece of paper that had fallen out of Rose's pocket.

Ignoring Filch, Scorpius walked off reading softly to himself.

"'Rose's Ten Random Acts Of Insanity:

1. Dress for success

2. Go out after curfew

3. Don't go to the library for a whole day

4. Ride a broom

5. Disrupt class by hexing someone

6. Play a prank on Filch

7. Go into the Forbidden Forest

8. Insult a teacher

9. Get a detention

10. Do a potion wrong on purpose

Doing these things should change the public opinion about you and perhaps get you back into your family's good graces.' Huh, so that's what's been sending me to the Hospital Wing so much. Well, well, well…" With that he walked off to the Slytherin dungeons.

xxXxx

"It's gone." Rose sighed. "I must have dropped it when we jumped Filch. That's okay I guess, I'd crossed everything out and I'd completed it all so it's no big deal." The next morning had provided a fruitless search for the missing scrap of parchment and although Rose felt no great loss for it, she had wanted to keep it as a memento.

The family walked down to breakfast together and was soon in Great Hall. Rose walked slower than everyone else, taking her time to think about the past few days. She'd reconciled with her family, proved that she wasn't a stuck up goody two shoes, flown around Hogwarts, seen a unicorn, and was happier than she'd ever been, but still it seemed something was missing.

"Oi, Weasley!" A voice called her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy striding up to her. He stood in front of her and held up a piece of paper. "I believe this belongs to you? This piece of paper has caused me a lot of trouble you know." Rose's eyes grew wide as she stared at the piece of parchment he had placed in her hand.

She unfolded it slowly and heard him speak again as she did. "It was missing one thing though…"

He kissed her before she had time to react. At first she tried to pull back, as shock and surprise hit her, but he didn't let go and instead pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. The modified slip of paper fell from her fingers as she put her arms around his neck and smiled.

_#11: Kiss Scorpius Malfoy_

The paper lay forgotten on the floor as the two stood in the very center of Great Hall being watched by the whole school. Oblivious to the whoops and cheers around them they broke away and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Merlin I've wanted to do that for a while." He breathed. She giggled and laced her fingers with his. Now she was complete and the final piece of the puzzle was in place. Rose was a new person in three days and she wouldn't have it any other way.

xxXxx

Epilogue: Rose's family did not approve of Scorpius at first, but when they spent time around him they discovered that he was intelligent and funny and he soon became Al's best friend. Rose still liked to study, but was now found doing it with her family and she could often be seen flying around above the school with her arms wrapped around a certain blonde Slytherin. If you ever ask her what her one piece of advice is she will tell you this: "Don't just live life. Enjoy it. Do something worth your time and stop being a bore, because no one likes you that way." Then she'll probably go back to snogging Scorpius and shoo you off.

The End

**Pleaseeee Review! I want to know if we are good!**


End file.
